


The Application Process

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2017 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Asa, Alpha Dean, Alpha Gadreel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Balthazar, Beta Charlie, Beta Gabriel, Beta Sam, Cat Castiel, Cat Gabriel, Cat Inias, Competition, Dog Gadreel, Fox Balthazar, Fox Charlie, Multi, Omega Castiel, Tiger Dean, Tiger Sam, Wolf Asa, omega inias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Castiel is an Omega Cat that can’t find a decent date. College life and studies do occupy his time, however he longs to find a suitable mate. After another horrible date and the pretty Cat complains once again to his big brother Gabriel, well, the older Cat decides to help him find a mate!SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Alpha Challenge for Omega





	The Application Process

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also big thank you to ThatWriterLady for your help!

 

Gabriel was just about to sink his fangs into a third honey pastry when his dorm room door flew open and then slammed shut. A blur of black fur launched onto his bed on the other side of the room, making the Beta Cat sigh as he looked back at his lover next to him.

Balthazar shrugged and continued drinking his coffee as if nothing.

“Another bad date?” Gabriel asked with his mouth full of his sweet. The only response he received was a muffled grunt in the pile of pillows.

Balthazar stood and headed over towards the grumpy black Cat in the bed. Gabriel watched his lover’s beautiful and fluffy orange tail sway as the Fox reached his little brother.

“Alright Cassie, what happened this time?” The Fox asked as he sat on the bed.

Castiel sat up from the mountain of pillows. His black furry ears back and irritated as his long skinny tail snapped against the bed in an agitated manner. “We were out walking in the park after what I thought was a nice lunch when the Alpha started to ogle other Omegas that were jogging past. He then bluntly told me I was boring since I wasn’t willing to have sex after a second date.”

Gabriel walked over towards his brother and lover to sit on the desk chair next to it. “I’m sorry lil bro.”

“Yes, you seem to be having more bad luck with each new date.” Balthazar added.

Castiel sighed. “Even mutts deserved to be loved and have a mate,” He was an Omega Cat. Both he and Gabriel were mutts, no pure bloodlines. Castiel was all black fur and when he shifted he was quite small compared to other feline shifters. Gabriel wasn’t much bigger than him, only slightly because he was a Beta. Gabriel’s colors were a mix of dark browns and reds. He went well with his lover Balthazar.

Balthazar was a Beta Fox. He had a plump and fluffy orange tail with dusts of black fur with its tip white. When Gabriel had met him during freshman year, the odds of finding his mate, especially of another species had elated the cat. He was completely gone on his feisty Fox. Castiel was a junior, and he had been feeling this pull, this need to find a mate and he wanted something like his brother had.

“I just want to find a potential mate. Why is it so difficult? One would think in this massive school I could find one Alpha that wasn't an asshole!” Castiel hissed. He was 20 and as much as he loved his studies in film, and dreamed of his degree one day leading to an amazing career as a director, he craved having a mate. An Alpha to share his happiness and future with. Castiel also wanted to have cubs one day. He had always wanted to have a litter eventually, however, he wanted to have a mate for all that. Granted, trying to date and find the perfect potential mate while in college might not be the greatest of ideas but his desires were gnawing at him.

“I have an idea!” Gabriel announced as he wiggled his eyebrows at Balthazar who laughed.

“Oh this should be good,” The Fox mused.

“What's your idea?” Castiel was a bit desperate at this point after a ridiculous amount of failed dates.

“We will make an ‘Application’ to date you!” Gabriel announced as his tail swirled behind him excitedly.

“A what?” Castiel was confused.

After Gabriel and Balthazar spent the better part of an hour explaining to Castiel the idea, they left the Omega to figure out which questions he wanted to have answered. The concept was quite simple. He would screen potential mates and only genuinely interested Alphas would really bother to apply. It took Castiel longer than he had anticipated, but he was finally pleased with the questions he had decided on. The following day, he handed it over to Gabriel who had volunteered to take his ‘life mate seeking document’ to make copies in the school’s journalism room and then post them on the community board in the Alpha dormitories.

Balthazar met up with Gabriel in the journalism room. “So?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he handed over Castiel’s paper to the Fox. “Its boring.” He informed him. Balthazar took the paper and started to look over the questions.

“These are all perfectly good questions,” Balthazar commented as he continued reading them.

“They are boring! He didn’t even add a picture of himself. Gimme that, I’ll fix it,” Gabriel demanded as a grin formed on his face. Balthazar huffed a laugh. He knew his little kitty was up to no good. Always a mischievous streak, he liked to entertain.

Gabriel settled himself at one of the computers and added all of his brother’s musts and questions before he browsed through his photos on his phone. “I need a carefree pic of Cassie.” He murmured. The Beta Cat found one he had snapped of Castiel a few months back. Gabe had talked Castiel into joining him, Balthazar and some friends on the beach for spring break. Gabriel had been pleasantly surprised that his normally shy little brother had actually played beach volleyball. Gabriel found the picture. It was Castiel shirtless, smiling, with his shorts hanging low to reveal his hips. It was the perfect picture to put on ‘Application to Date Me’.

The Beta Cat then proceeded to add a few more questions. Questions of a more blunt nature. Where Castiel had asked for two G rated pictures, Gabriel asked for three more of R and NC-17 nature. He also added a few more questions.

“There!” Gabriel smiled as he looked on proudly at the new form. Balthazar smirked as he shook his head and looked at the stack of freshly printed papers to pass out.

**#####**

Dean was just leaving his physics class when something on the community board caught his eye. The picture of a gorgeous Omega with dark hair, sky blue eyes and the most beautiful smile the Alpha the had ever seen pulled him towards it.

The title read ‘Application to Date Me’ which made Dean grin. There was a short paragraph in which the Omega introduced himself and proceeded to explain what this questionnaire was all about. His name was Castiel and he was looking for an Alpha to date and to possibly have the potential to one day mate. He wanted someone actually serious about being in a relationship with, and asked only for serious queries. The Omega, Castiel also mentioned he was doing this as a result of too many horrible dates and this survey was intended to help determine which Alphas might make a good mate for him.

Dean scanned over the the twenty something questions as well as the Omega’s request for pictures. The Alpha Tiger laughed at the ones the Omega specified he wanted. Dean’s tail swayed back and forth as he looked back at the image of the Omega on the page.

Why the hell not? He was twenty three and the pretty Omega Cat was twenty looking for a mate to make a life with. Dean only had one more year of college left and this seemed to be a great way of meeting an intelligent as well as dedicated Omega. The Tiger took one of the applications and headed to his dorm.

**###**

“Dean, how can you even be sure this isn’t some kind of bogus ruse to get embarrassing info on Alphas?” Sam was looking over the ‘Application to Date Me’ questions while his big brother was moving around the dorm room. Sam’s black tipped ears were flat in irritation against his head. His tail was hitting the back of the chair he sat on in annoyance. “Some of the questions seem genuine while others are, well, crude at best.”

“Like what?” The younger Tiger heard his brother ask from behind him.

“Well, number five asks; ‘What are your interests, hobbies, and talents?’ while number six is asking you; ‘How do you feel about your Omega wearing lingerie’. For every decent question, like number ten; ‘Please tell me in your own words why you would be a good mate for me’ and then eleven is; ‘How big is your knot?’.” Sam recited before he rolled his eyes.

“Ha! Come on, it's not that bad. Let me see,” Dean grabbed the paper. “Number three; ‘What is your relationship like with your dad? With your mom?’, those are important questions” Dean stated before dropping the paper back on Sam’s lap and proceeded to remove his t-shirt.

“Yeah and then number four says; ‘What is your favorite position?’” Sam growled out as he left the papers on the desk.

“Who cares, I’m doing this.” Dean informed him and handed him a camera.

“Dean what are y- OH MY GOD!” The younger Tiger shrieked and covered his eyes. “Why the hell are you naked!”

“What? He’s asking for five pictures. My face, full nude front and back, my knot and one of me shifted. I can’t take the two full ones or the shifted one myself so,” The older Alpha mused as he watched his baby brother covering his eyes with one hand and holding the camera in the other.

“I hate you.” Sam announced before he clicked away and not bothering to look. Dean laughed.

“Hey guys- What the hell is going on here?” Both tigers turned in time to see their friend Charlie walking in. Charlie, a lively red Fox was Dean’s best friend.

“Hey, red. Sam’s helping me with something,” Dean voiced as he hid his privates with his hands while grinning. Dean wasn’t ashamed of anything but he didn’t want to make Charlie feel completely uncomfortable.

Sam retrieved the application from the desk and threw it at Charlie. She looked it over and smiled. “So Dean wants to woo an Omega Cat! Awe cute! Gimmy the camera Sammy, I’ll take care of this photoshoot! But I’m not doing the knot pic, that’s just eww”

Dean laughed and started to pose as the Fox instructed. She took a few shots of him full frontal, keeping her gaze above his waist in an effort not to gag. Then had him turn around and flex a bit to show off his strong back, arms and thighs as well as his beautiful and strong striped tail. She snapped a good shot of his face, showing off his freckles and ears up and relaxed. When shifted, Dean was an absolutely massive tiger. His orange and black stripes were sharp and his fur looked soft and well groomed.

Later, Dean made sure to take a good picture of his knot and filled out the application carefully. The next day, he send it to the mailbox indicated.

**#####**

“Hey Castiel!” The Omega looked up from the book he had been reading as he rested against the tree trunk.

“Oh, hello Inias,” Castiel greeted his Omega Cat friend who sat down next to him.

“I didn’t realize you were so serious about finding a mate, but this?” Inias handed Castiel the papers he had been holding.

Castiel looked over the form. It was a picture of him he did not remember taking and then… The Omega turned pale. “Gabriel!” He hissed as he stood. He excused himself from his friend and ran to his brother’s dorm.

“Gabriel!” He growled out as he burst through the door, walking in on Gabriel and Balthazar looking over a stack of papers on his bed.

“Cassie! Just in time!” Gabriel mused as he waggled his eyebrows.

“Yes, you received quite a few suitors looking to meet you,” Balthazar added.

“I didn’t write this!” Castiel hissed.

“Yes you did. We only added a few more questions and maybe asked for two or three more pictures but we didn’t remove anything you wrote. We only added important need to know info,” Gabriel assured him.

“Before you get your tail all twisted, come look at these applicants,” Balthazar suggested.

Castiel hesitated, but the small mountain of applications on the bed made his feet move forward. The Omega’s eyes grew wide as he looked over the applications. He started to look through one until he got to the pictures. “Oh my god!” He dropped it and read over the blank one Inias had handed him. “Really Gabe? You had to ask for naked pictures?”

“Why not? You’re the one that will have to deal with whatever they are packin’, so might as well have an idea beforehand,” The older Cat murmured as he shrugged.

“Look Cassie, some of these are clearly very interested. Some even asked questions in return. I suggest you take the time in looking through them and then make your choice.” Balthazar suggested as he started to groom his poofy tail.

Castiel sighed as he started to read the applications. He told himself he wouldn’t bother looking at the pictures until an Alpha’s answers interested him.

It wasn’t long until he found three particular Alphas intriguing. “I like these three,” Castiel announced and handed over his findings to the older Cat and Fox.

“Lets see what kind of Alphas Cassie likes...hmm, a wolf, a dog, and a tiger.” Gabriel stated as he looked through the photos. “Wolf’s name is Asa, twenty two, majoring in Anthropology… good looking Wolf too, nice sized goods!”

“Gabriel” Castiel warned as his brother continued.

“Doggy’s name is Gadreel, twenty two, majoring in Marine Biology… also very good looking mutt. Very nice below the waist” Gabriel voiced, making Balthazar snort while Castiel rolled his eyes.

“And the tiger’s name is Dean, twenty three, majoring in Mechanical Engineering… and woah! Damn Cassie, you’d have some pretty kittens with this guy, wowza! Balth look at his knot!” Gabriel was trying to make Castiel laugh, which he did succeed in doing.

Castiel took the Alpha tiger’s application back from his brother. Dean was an extremely attractive man and the Omega couldn’t deny how gorgeous he looked in both of his forms.

“So, um, how do I chose?” Castiel asked innocently. Balthazar considered his question before snapping his fingers.

“I have an idea. You can make them do a physical course and whomever wins, gets to take you on a date!” The Fox replied, smiling triumphantly.

“A physical course?” Castiel asked a bit confused on how exactly this would occur.

“Yes, just leave it to me.” Balthazar assured.

**#####**

A few days later, Castiel found himself by the campus lake with Gabriel and Balthazar. The three Alphas, Asa, Gadreel and Dean were all standing before him, each giving him smiles and eyeing him appreciatively which made the already shy Omega blush.

“Alright gentlemen! We will do this challenge the old fashioned way. You will all shift and go through this relatively short course. This is a race that will end with a wrestling match! The last one standing will get a date with our beautiful Castiel here,” Balthazar explained. “First, keeping your paws to yourself, you will scent the Omega here, so you may find his hidden belongings in the woods”

Balthazar and Gabriel positioned themselves just so as each Alpha walked over and carefully scented Castiel’s wrist as he extended it. Castiel had taken the opportunity to take in each of their scents as well. Gadreel smelled of pomegranate and cotton which wasn’t an unpleasant scent. Asa smelled of cedar and salt water. It was definitely a unique scent. Dean on the other hand smelled of cloves and green apples. Castiel greatly appreciated his scent.

The Alphas braced themselves and awaited Castiel’s cue. The Omega yelled good luck and go!

The three Alpha’s shifted in motion as they took off towards the marked route. There was a massive tree they had to climb using a rope that Gabriel had tied up high. They were to then swing onto another attached rope that made them drop into the crisp and cool lake water. The Alphas had to swim across its few yards and take off again into the forest. From there they had to each find an article of clothing from Castiel, then rush back towards the finish line.

As Castiel watched on, the Dog was lacking behind, the poor Alpha unable to keep up and seemed exhausted already after ten minutes. The Wolf was faring much better. He was smart and clever in how he approached the obstacles.

The Tiger on the other hand was impressive. He was quick and agile for his large size. He hadn’t even bothered using the rope for help to climb the tree, instead had scaled it like a pro using his nails. Dean was using his tail for balance and Castiel couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“I think you already know which one you want Cassie,” Gabriel teased besides him. Balthazar hummed next to him in agreement.

Castiel bit his bottom lip as Dean trotted to the finish line and sat. He held Castiel’s favorite t-shirt in his jaws and had an air of prideful success which made Castiel giggle. The Alpha’s jade green eyes were watching him, filled with amusement.

The Wolf wasn’t far behind but they had to wait an extra five minutes for the Dog to join them. Gadreel didn’t bother to stay then. Being so far behind, he knew he hadn’t measured up and wordlessly left.

“I um. I don’t think a fight will be necessary. Dean is the winner.” Castiel shyly announced. Asa groaned in what couldn’t only be conceived as annoyance and walked away with his still wet tail between his legs.

Dean proceeded to shake the water from his fur and growled out in victory. The sound was loud and powerful. It made Castiel shiver.

Dean made his way over towards the Omega and sat before him. Castiel smiled and kissed his forehead. This was going to be an amusing courtship.

 

**End**


End file.
